


Kuyashesha

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	Kuyashesha

I-Ser Jaime,

Kuhle ukuzwa kuwe ekugcineni. Ubalule ukuthi ukuphi manje, kodwa hhayi impela ukuthi wenzani.

Yebo, iTarth ihlala Isiqhingi Sapphires. Ubaba ukujabulele ukubuya kwami, futhi ngiyavuma ukuthi ngijabulele uphahla ngaphezu kwekhanda lami nomcamelo lapho bezolala khona ebusuku.

Kuyamangaza ukuthiwa igama elithi Lady ngemuva kwakho konke mina, thina, esedlule kukho, kepha ngicabanga ukuthi kuwuphawu lokuhlonipha ubaba nomndeni wami.

Ngijabule ukuthi usaphila, Jaime.

IBrienne yaseTarth

I-Ser Jaime,

Jaime,

Yebo, uqinisile.

Lowo ngumsebenzi othokozisayo. Kuhle ukuzwa ukuthi isandla sakho sobunxele sithuthuke kakhulu selokhu sagcina ukubonana. Kuhle ukubona ubufakazi balokho. Ngikhumbula i-Lady Sansa ingitshela ukuthi udadewabo wayithanda isandla sayo sobunxele. Ubekade ekhala kancane ngaphambi kokusho, kodwa kulokho engakuhlanganisa, i-Lady Arya yayinobuhlakani impela ngesandla sayo senkemba sobunxele. Mhlawumbe ngolunye usuku uzomthola futhi uvivinye amakhono akho naye. Mhlawumbe angakwazi nokukufundisa.

Ngiyaxolisa, lokho bekuqonde kuJest-ngicela ungazami ukufuna iLady Stark, Jaime. Cishe uzokubulala.

IBrienne

-

Jaime,

Uqhubeka nokugcizelela ukwazi ukuthi ngabe isandla sami siye safunwa ngemuva. Kufana nesandla sakho ukuthi 'singanakwa maye', nginomuzwa wokuthi lokhu kuwumbala osabekayo oqhubeka nokubuza lapho ngiqhubeka nokungasinaki isihloko.

Ngiyacela ungayithatheli le ndlela engafanele, kepha ngikuthola kunzima ukukholwa ukuthi wehlise inkunzi 'eyodwa-isandla, lapho zonke izifundo zami nokufundwa kweLys sekukhombisile ukuthi yizimbuzi abazalanisa futhi balime lapho. Akukhulunywa nangezinkunzi, uJaime. Ilanga kungenzeka likufiphaze, noma kungenzeka ukuthi imbuzi yayinkulu kunalokho?

Ekhuluma ILANGA ... ngithemba ukuthi uhlala uzifudumele. ICitadel ibonakala sengathi izimisele ukungayivezi ihlobo, futhi ngesaba intwasahlobo yamanga. ITarth ihlala njalo ihlala ekhaya, kepha ikhululeka kakhulu ehlobo. Amanzi aba luhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ikakhulukazi nelanga nokushisa — ungacishe ubone izinhlanzi emanzini ajulile.

IBrienne

Jaime,

Uma uzophinda ubuyisele umcabango wakho ebhaleni lami lokugcina, uzobona ukuthi isihloko sibhekiswe hhayi 'ngokunganaki ngobudlova' ukuze 'ulimaze umphefumulo wakho'.

Kwangathi onkulunkulu bangangisiza, noma kunjalo-kuningi kakhulu encwadini yakho yokugcina engingafisi ukukusho kuzoba impumuzo yokushisa ubufakazi bokuxhumana kwethu nokuncenga inkumbulo emibi.

Ngakho-ke esikhundleni salokho ngizokutshela ngePodrick. Usekhona nami, uyakhonza, yize ethambekele kakhulu kubaba njengamanje ngesikhathi sokugcizelelwa kwami. Umfana onomusa. Usakhubeka ngamazwi akhe futhi ungibiza ngo-'Ser 'njalo. Okufanele ngikusho, ngaphandle kwakho konke okwenzekile, kungenza ngikhumbule izinsuku zami zokuhamba kancane. Lapho ikhanda lami ligcwele imicabango yokuba yiSer Podrick ulokhu engiqamba kanjalo. Esikhundleni salokho, ngiyazi ukuthi ungibiza ngoqobo ngempela ngenxa yokubukeka kwami-naphezu kwezingubo ezingathandeki engizigqoka ukujabulisa ubaba.

Ngiyathemba ukuthi konke kuhamba kahle kini, futhi ngicela niqaphele ukuthi angikaze ngingene kanjani ezingxenyeni ezithile zempilo yenu ongeke ufise ukuxoxa ngayo.

IBrienne

Jaime,

Kwakuyisikhathi eside kusukela incwadi yakho yokugcina, ngaqala ukukhathazeka ukuthi kukhona okungahambi kahle. Ekugcineni ngiyajabula ukuzwa ukuthi usaphila.

Futhi cha, angizigcini izincwadi zakho, Jaime. Kungumkhuba engijabule ukuthi nawe uwugcina. Kunjalo. Unawe kude ne-Westeros, ngikholwa ukuthi kuphephe kakhulu ukugcina ulwazi lokuxhumana kwethu okungenani. Akusikho ukuvukela umbuso, kodwa ngokugula kukababa, ngifisa ukungamletheli. Ngiyajabula ukuthi nathi sinombono ofanayo kule ndaba.

Kufanele ngivume, kepha -ngokuthi ngokungatholakali kwakho izincwadi ngokungazelele, ngizithola ngiphuthelwa inkampani yakho. Futhi-ke wenza ukuphawula okunje futhi ngiyajabula ngebanga ukuthi ngingakulimaza emzimbeni wakho nasekuziqhenyeni kwakho.

IBrienne

Jaime,

Kuyamangaza ukuthi umuntu angathandana kanjani futhi akhungatheke kanjani ngencwadi eyodwa nje.

Ngemuva nje kokubhala ngakho, uPodrick weza ezongazisa ngokugula okusakazeka enhlokodolobha. Siphephile lapha, ngiyakholelwa, kepha kuzoba yisikhashana ngaphambi kokuba sithunyelwe ukudla noma ukuhweba. Ngabe leyo Tarth empeleni yenziwa ngamasafire ... sonke besizoqhubeka nokubulawa yindlala. Abahlukumezi abazi ukuthi yini edala lokhu kufa, futhi akubandlululi abacebile noma abampofu. Ngiyathemba ukuthi ayifiki phesheya kwezilwandle; uphephile, ke.

Futhi-ke futhi futhi kuwukuhlakanipha ukuthi amazwi akho kimi ahlangabezana nelangabi. Lokhu okhuluma ngakho kuwukuvukela umbuso, kodwa nokho-angilindeli lutho olutheni kuwe. Ngingabubona nje ubuso bakho, ungitshele ukuthi ngihleke. Ngicabanga ukuthi kufanele. Izikhathi zinzima kithina sonke, noma kunjalo. Ngiyajabula ukuthi awekho ukuzothola nathi. Ngithanda ukukuthwebula isithombe elangeni umamatheka ezindebeni zakho.

Mina ngifisa ukuthi ngabe bekungafanele uhambe, Jaime. Impela ngiyayenza. Nokho, ngizokugcina ngoyinki wakho nepeni.

IBrienne

I-Ser Jaime,

USerMy Lady Brienne ungiyalele ukuthi ngikutshele ukuthi uzitholile izincwadi zakho futhi ngeshwa akakwazi ukuphendula ngesandla sakhe okwamanje.


End file.
